botffandomcom-20200215-history
Gavin Tah
Gavin Tah CAMPAIGN: Rebellion (Ryloth) FACTION: Independent SPECIES: '''Human '''CAREER: Mystic SPEC: Seer AGE: '''17 '''HEIGHT: 5'11" WEIGHT: 170 lbs HAIR: Dark EYE COLOR: Brown CHARACTERISTICS Brawn: 3 Agility: 2 Intellect: 3 Cunning: 3 Willpower: 3 Presence: 2 DETAILS Force Rating: 1 Soak: 3 Wound Threshold: 13 Strain Threshold: 13 Defense: R0 / M0 Credits: 0 Total XP: 175 SKILLS Charm 1 Discipline 1 Lore 1 Mechanics 1 Melee 1 Perception 1 Survival 1 Vigilance (BOOST) EQUIPMENT Backpack Padded Armor AT A GLANCE.... Gavin is a strapping lad; young, but the trials of grief and survival he has already faced have aged and toughened him beyond his years. Despite that, his eyes betray an inner compassion toward those less fortunate - those who would be exploited by the Empire. He is sensitive to the Force, and has received some training in it, while in hiding with his mentor. THE SUM OF A PERSON.... MORALITY: 63 Compassion: The character cares about the tribulations others face, and wants to help those he comes across. His compassion may lead to self-sacrifice in order to aid those who need it. Hatred: The galaxy can be a cruel and heartless place, and compassion can quickly turn to hatred of the individuals or situations that cause others to suffer. When a character's mind roils with simmering hatred, that hatred may be all too slow to fade. THE STORY SO FAR... As a child, Gavin Tah was taken by his parents, Arlen and Elaine Tah, to Ryloth, where they worked in the capital city of Lessu as business brokers in the spice trade. To watch over him, they hired a wise old Twi'Lek female as a nanny, by the name Anara Temura. She watched over Gavin from the time he was a young child, while his parents worked. "Temmi", he called her, as young children are wont to do. She was also tasked with his education and instruction, for which she was quite proficient. Temura had lame leg and thus moved slowly and painfully, even with her cane. Their relationship became something of a symbiosis, as Gavin learned to assist Temura, as she in turn watched over him. Temura's instruction went beyond books; she would take Gavin on "field trips" into the city, to have him experience the various social hierarchies and elements in action. She found opportunities to indirectly expose Gavin to the suffering being felt by the poorer inhabitants, especially children who could barely fend for themselves. This had a deep impact on Gavin's formative development, and lead to him developing an ingrained compassion for the suffering of those around him. When he was 12, disaster turned his life upside down. Temura was not present that day, but Gavin's mother was home with him. Gavin's father came rushing in the front door, panicked, and slammed it shut and locked it. "They're coming!", was all he had to say, and suddenly there was a whirlwind of activity. Gavin was confused and frightenend, as his mother began frantically packing a backpack, while his father rushed to their bedroom. Under their bed, he opened a panel in the floor to reveal a chest, inside which contained a blaster and padded armor. He holstered the blaster, and then ran over to Gavin. There was a pounding on the front door, and the unmistakable sound of a stormtrooper's voice, demanding entry. Gavin's father put the padded armor over Gavin's head, hugged him, and started toward the front door. Gavin's mother rushed over to Gavin, tears in her eyes, and ushered him quickly to the back door in another room. Gavin jolted at the loud sounds of splintering destroyed wood and bursts of blaster fire. "Run, Gavin," his mother implored him, after a last kiss. As he ran out the door, he looked back to see his mother running toward the front of the house...and then more blast fire. Gavin, bewildered and blinded by tears, ran. He did not know where to, or how far, but felt an internal pull, almost like a compass, and so he followed it. Rounding a corner, he collided with a soft, yet stout, object and landed on his back with an oof. There stood the only other person he could have hoped to have found: Andara Temura, Temmi. How her slender frame hadn't so much as shuddered from the impact, Gavin wasn't in a state of mind to wonder. She held down a hand, and urged him to follow her quickly. With a speed he had never seen from her before, they escaped the city and made their way into the neighboring forest. Over the next four years, Gavin and Temura lived in a hidden cave in the forest. Temura taught Gavin how to commune with the Living Force and feel it moving in and around him. He came to learn that she used to be something called a "Jedi", but had been in hiding from the Empire for many years when her Order was outlawed. Temura trained Gavin as best she could, focusing Gavin on meditation and feeling the Force, but also continuing his education of the galaxy. Master Temura was strong in the Force, but not so strong as to be able to provide food and material for them to live off of. And so Gavin was tasked with making weekly forays into the city to collect supplies. Gavin, still influenced by the earliest teachings from his nanny, always made sure to visit the gaggle of orphans that frequented the alleyways, to share with them supplies he had "liberated" from the Empire. They came to see him as something of a guardian, and it was one of the few things that brought Gavin joy and fulfillment. Master Temura did not admonish him for these displays of compassion, but she warned him to keep a low profile, as drawing Imperial attention could be worse than death for him (what an odd thing for her to say, he thought). However, the day he saw a squad of stormtroopers raiding the alleyways with stun batons, brutally clearing out the "riff raff" children, his lessons seemed as distant as Coruscant. In a rage, he threw himself into the fray, absorbing a blow that was intended for a five-year old Twi'lek. He tackled the stormtrooper and began pummeling him with his own baton, but there were too many, and the stormtroopers relished the beatdown they delivered to this insolent human. When he awoke, Gavin found himself in binders on a prison trawler, entering the maw of an Imperial prison camp. THE DEBTS WE OWE... Obligation (10): Responsibility A character with the Responsibility Obligation feels a strong sense of accountability or relationship to a person, place, or thing. This could include a strong connection to a mentor, a strong desire to care for orphans in a given location, or taking on the needs of an under-represented minority. For Gavin Tah, he has a responsibility to his mentor, but also has an attachment to a group of orphans he "abandoned" on Ryloth. Mentor: Anara Temura Sex: Female Age: 60s Faction: Jedi (exile) Category:Character Category:PC